Re-generation
by Hirozaku
Summary: Shortfic! Bucky (ex Winter Soldier) x OC! Drabble! He practically jumped out of his seat and ran towards me, soon to bring me up in the air and twirl me around. "I-I w-was so worried! You've been-..unconscious for two months! I just-... But then you- And-" "I missed you a lot Bucky." I hugged him tightly.


I opened my eyes.

I'm in that familiar space again.

A blue water-like substance enveloping me from head to toe, only to breathe through an oxygen mask.

There it was. The feeling of floating.

All around was a metallic case, perfectly fitting for myself while being able to move slightly.

Well, all around except for a part of which was fitted with glass. It seems to lead to the outside.

And there was a button on my side.

A red button.

I pressed it and the chamber opened.

The water-like substance turned mist-like before disappearing into the atmosphere.

My body ached as I straightened myself. It has probably been a for a long duration of time that I had been held here.

'Outside' was a white painted laboratory occupied with scientist as they bustled around only to stop when they heard the case opening.

I made my way down the small platform to where a platinum haired scientist came up.

"Miss Scarlet! You are finally conscious!"

I nodded. "How long have I been unconscious per-say?"

"Two months or so miss," He checked his clipboard, "Director Fury want you to meet him directly once your re-generation is done. I will go tell him that you are finally awake."

My eyes scanned around for an exit which I soon found. I proceeded my way towards it when the previous voice shouted, "Oh miss, somebody is waiting for you outside."

_'Who?'_

Opening the door, there was only a single man. A familiar hazelnut haired man was the only person occupying the chairs, head in his hands, he was wearing a dark blue jacket, a red shirt and jeans.

_'Wait... Isn't that-'_"-Bucky?" I thought aloud. His head snapped towards my direction, worried dark chocolate orbs looking straight into my mismatched blue and grey ones.

"...Skye!" He practically jumped out of his seat and ran towards me, soon to bring me up in the air and twirl me around. "I-I w-was so worried! You've been-..unconscious for two months! I just-... But then you- And-"

"I missed you a lot Bucky." I hugged him tightly, his stockily-built muscles relaxing.

"I missed you too, Skye."

He tilted my chin upwards and leaned downwards to connect his lips onto mine, my body feeling something that it hadn't felt in my two hibernating months.  
We separated to catch our breath when I piped up, "Fury told me to see him."

(Timeskip to headquarters)

Bucky and I had our fingers intertwined as we exited the elevator. Speaking frankly, I was actually hugging his arm the whole way.

I knocked twice before swinging the door open.

"SURPRISE!"

All the Avengers were there.

Tony had instantly gave me a hug, "Welcome back Skye."

I was enveloped into a hug by all of them. Even Fury.

Thor had hugged me so tightly that my lungs were probably crushed in the process before he ruffled my hair, being almost a head taller than me.

"Aww... How flattering of you all." A voice drawled from one of the armchairs. I looked over them to see the one and only Loki Laufeyson, the God of Mischief.

"Thor, why is your brother here? I thought he's supposed to be in Asgard." I pulled the God of Thunder by his golden locks and whispered into his ear.

"Ow ow ow ow..." He tried getting my hands off, "He-He just came without the guards noticing!"

"Hm," I was unamused, releasing his hair from my grip for him to rub his scalp, "So Loki, would you mind telling us how you got through the portal without the guards noticing?"

"And why should I tell you, Midgardian?" He inquired, smirking.

"Because I am annoyed enough by your presence and I'm sure that you don't want me to steal that precious eye of yours, do you?" I demanded, now it was my turn to grab a lock of his ebony hair and dragged it down to force eye contact.

A single warning was not enough for this cocky god who kept is mouth shut only for that arrogant smirk to widen.

"Tch. Annoying as it is, I'll get you to speak up sooner or later," I turned, suddenly releasing his hair for his head to fall forward due to the impact, "Hold him still please, Bucky."

Bucky held him to his seat, not allowing the slightest movement.

"Don't you think this is going too fa-" "Let her do her job." Fury intercepted Thor.

'Steal.'

Loki let out an ear-splitting scream for his emerald orb to appear on my hand, bloody.

"Speak before I take out your other one." I growled.

"I-I...knocked them- out a-and tele-...teleported the second I entered Midgard." He was panting heavily, glaring at me with his left eye but there was another tinge in his eye.

A tinge of sadness and pain.

"Where to?" Steve piped up from behind.

"A fa-farmhouse. Outskirts... of this city."

"Did you hurt anyone?" Thor questioned his brother, wearing a rather masked look.

Loki seemed rather faint due to the loss of blood as he choked out his response, "N-...No."

'Return.'

His emerald eye had disappeared from my hand without leaving a bloody mark and appeared itself into his socket, groaning when Bucky finally let him move to check his eye.

"Urgh." Loki groaned, "You'll pay for this soon, Midgardian."

"I can't wait." I rolled my eyes.

"Skye, James, I need to talk to you two privately. Outside." Director Fury signaled for us to exit the room.

"Yes Director?" I crossed my arms.

"I've been wondering if we could leave Loki under your care," He paused, "to watch out in case he does anything mischievous with him being the God of Mischief and all."

I was about to burst when Bucky suddenly covered my mouth, muffling any words that came out.

"It's alright with us, isn't it Skye?" He quirked his eyebrow, looking down at my irritated figure.

I muffled a "Fine" where he then let me go, giving me one of his rare smiles that was soon to lighten my mood. He tucked back my copper locks.

"Alright then, Let's go back in."

We re-entered to room to see Tony and Loki arguing with one another. Calling each other Reindeer Games and Man of Iron.

Thor was simply munching on a poptart while listening to Hawkeye's chattering.

"Poptart?" He offered. I gladly took up on the offer, unwrapping the packaging and taking a bite out of it.

"Don't even think of dropping any of the crumbs in my office. I don't want another army of ants." Nick warned us. The last time Thor had dropped crumbs of poptart in his office, the place was practically covered with ants the next morning.

Bucky had took a bite of poptart from the half that was poking out of my mouth.

"You know you could've just eaten it from the thing itself. There's still a lot, y'know?" I spoke with a mouthful. All he did was peck me on the cheek and grin foolishly.

"It is very surprising how the ruthless Winter Soldier is this soft and sweet." Natasha had a Cheshire cat smile peeled on her face.

"Well James Buchanan Barnes is." Steve replied from beside her.

"True. But sadly, he's taken." Bucky grinned.

"By me." I gave him a peck on the lips soon to pull back before he leaned down and smashed his lips against my own.

"Mine."

* * *

**A/N: I tried! It's actually my first shot at writing romance so please deal with me! I'll try harder! Favorites and reviews are appreciated!**

**P.S.: Tell me if I should continue this 'cuz I'm lost on what to do right now! ;3**


End file.
